Don't Stop
by anikarusky
Summary: Kensi and Deeks go to his place after 5x09. The years of sexual tension and innuendos have built up to this scene that all Densi fans have been waiting for. (My first fan fic, so please give feedback.)


Deeks watched Kensi walk away from the table. He exhaled, feeling relieved and terrified at the same time, and followed her lead. When he walked out the door of the restaurant he winced as it occurred to him that he might be greeted with a punch, or even a round house kick from his partner. He looked around and did not see her.

"Kens?" he glanced down the sidewalk.

"I crossed the line", he thought to himself, and she is homicidally angry. As he turned to look the other way, he felt her hands on his face and her soft lips met his in a long, warm kiss.

"Wow. That just happened," he said with his characteristic jest.

Their eyes met, Kensi smiled and looked shyly away for a moment. When she looked back Deeks met her with another sensual kiss. Her entire body tingled, and an awakening warmth traveled outward from her core. Deeks' breathing was heavy when their lips finally parted.

Kensi touched her forehead to his. "So, you said you didn't want to be here with me," she whispered.

They walked to Deeks' car and drove to his apartment.

He grinned over his shoulder as he pulled a key out from under a potted palm.

"Really? she could not believe that a cop hid the key in such a cliché place.

"In case you ever wanted to surprise me," he smiled.

He pushed open the door for Kensi to enter and closed it behind him. Monty walked over and licked Kensi on the hand.

"Monty is happy to see you…we talk about you all the time. Don't' we boy?" he winked at Monty.

Kensi smiled, stepped closer to Deeks invading his personal space. They stared into each other for a long comfortable moment, electricity surging between their bodies.

"You good?" she asked eyebrows raised, head tilted slightly.

"Oh. I'm good," he confirmed emphatically.

With those words Deeks moved his hands from Kensi's hips to the small of her back and slipped them under the waist of her jeans. He firmly pulled her closer, his breathing getting deeper. She ran her fingers in his sunkissed hair and their lips met in a fireworks-like explosion. He lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. With current flowing between their lips, he carried her into the bedroom.

In one seamless motion he put her down and lifted her green shirt over her head. He unclasped the bra and let it fall near her shirt. She put her hands under his shirt and felt the goosebumps rise under her touch. She pulled off his shirt, took in the sight of him, and unbuttoned his jeans which dropped to the floor. Deeks reached for her button, then zipper, he lowered her jeans. She gracefully stepped out. He slowly brushed his lips and tongue delicately up every inch of her body which made Kensi groan lightly. He stopped for extra time at her breasts, bringing each one to life.

"Oh God, keep going", she thought to herself.

He held her hand and stepped back to admire her. There she was, his girl Kensi, body like a Greek goddess, flawless. Her brown hair was down, parted on the side, wavy… just like the first time they met. A smile spread across her lips.

"You are perfect," he said.

They embraced and fell to the bed. Lips, tongue, touch, warmth…..fire.

"Kens, you good?" he whispered.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

In one smooth thrust Deeks was deep inside her. They both let out a breath from the recesses of their lungs. Time stood still as they both savored this long awaited moment. He moved slowly in and out watching the pleasure on her angelic face, he could hear her breathing getting rhythmic in response to his movements. She opened her eyes and looked into his. Kensi quickly responded to him in pure, uninhibited, climactic bliss. "Oh Deeks," she groaned.

This brought him great pleasure to know that he could so easily take her to this place. Sometimes she is so uptight and now he is the one who can get her to leave it all behind.

Kensi rolled him over and she positioned herself on top. Deeks moved deep inside her again. His hands explored her body as they moved in perfect pace together.

"Together," she panted.

The pace quickened, she looked at him with nothing but longing, and felt the familiar wave coming over her again. This time they caught the wave together. The years of flirtatious banter and sexual tension were released in unison in this one moment burned in their time forever.

As the wave died out and the water calmed, they held each other like all they ever needed was right there, right now.

They laid together face to face in the stillness the night provided. A lock of moonlight unfurled through the window in the bedroom and draped on the partners turned lovers.

"This is way better than the dream I have every night," he said in his characteristic playful way.

"This is way better than what I think about in the shower every day," she teased back.

"So you do think about me in the shower," he confirmed with a big grin.

Kensi giggled in response to his boyish smile. "Why did we wait so long," she questioned as she traced her finger around his lips.

"Because you are really bad at communicating your feelings," he joked with her.

"Because you_ never_ say what you mean," she teased back.

"Touche" they said in unison and both laughed.

"So there is a beating heart in the stone cold fox known as Kensi Blye."

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly and went on, "When we were Justin and Melissa my heart started to warm. I never thought I would like that whole thing… being married, the suburbs, kids..."

"Wait, kids? Mutant ninja assassins and little Marty's," he interrupted.

"Of course," she confirmed. "Seriously Deeks, I _never_ thought I would want that. But I started to feel surprisingly comfortable, and pleased, with each day that passed. I saw what the future could be like. I liked living with you… sharing a pot of coffee in the morning, eating dinner together, having someone I cared about to say goodnight to. I felt really content and I wanted that for my life. Most of all I liked curling up next to you after you fell asleep. I'd wait to watch your cute nose twitch," she brushed her finger on the tip of his nose and made a scrunchy face. "I wondered what you were dreaming about. I wondered if it was me? I _wanted_ it to be me. That's when I realized.

"Realized what?", he prompted.

"That I could've easily left Justin and Melissa behind and picked up right there as Kensi and Deeks and been perfectly happy and fulfilled."

"So the kiss. That wasn't Melissa?" he questioned hopefully.

"No," she leaned in and tugged on his bottom lip gently with her mouth. "I wanted to kiss you, and I knew that undercover moment in their dining room might be my last chance."

"Last chance!? Kens, we are together everyday. I was ready for this to happen the first time I saw you."

"Yeah, but I never knew if you _really_ wanted this. I couldn't survive being rejected. So I never put myself in the position for you to deny me," she confessed.

"Kensi Marie Blye. You are soft and sensitive, and I love it," he kissed her for a long time.

"What about your kiss?", she asked.

"It was the only way I could shut you up," he teased and kissed her again and again.

The moon pulled back her locks, and the rays of sun peeked in. When the alarm went off, Kensi woke up to find Deeks adoring her. He smoothed some of her dark hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Good morning sunshine," he greeted her with another sweet kiss.

"Hi. How did you sleep?"

"Amazing. My dream last night was so real…" he teased as he gently tickled her. "Kens, I don't want this thing to end."

"This is just the beginning. Remember... it's a love story," she assured him.

They played around between the sheets. Cuddling, tickling, giggling, wrestling before it was time to go to work.

They walked out of the apartment hand in hand. Kensi hesitated when the door closed, she could already hear the ice cracking.


End file.
